


Quick Question

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Pick-Up Lines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "Did it hurt?""Let me guess. When I fell from Heaven?""No. When you fell for me."





	Quick Question

Percy’s on his way back to his cabin after training some of the younger kids when he feels another presence behind him. Like someone following him, or maybe just standing there, staring at him. He tries to ignore it for a few minutes, but eventually it’s too bothersome so he stops walking and turns around, expecting to see one of the Aphrodite kids sending him longing looks. That happens often enough that it was initially extremely uncomfortable (mainly because he doesn’t get what’s so likeable about himself that’s got both girls and boys alike drooling all over him), but is now just annoying.

Instead, he sees someone he really hadn’t been expecting.

Apollo.

Honestly, Percy can’t say he’s entirely surprised. It’s not like the Sun God hasn’t made multiple passes at him in the past, but still. Why is he at the camp, anyway?

“What do you want? Why are you following me?” Percy asks, walking closer to Apollo.

The god smirks at him and answers, “Well, Perseus. I’d follow that ass anywhere just to _look_ a little longer.”

Percy fights down a blush, keeping his cool while he replies. “Is that it?”

“I’ve got a quick question for you, actually.”

“What is it?”

“Did it hurt?”

Percy rolls his eyes, expecting the typical lame line. “Let me guess: when I fell from Heaven?” Apollo is predictably cheesy when he isn’t overly forward, so Percy anticipates nothing more.

“No.”

“What?”

Apollo’s lips turn further upward, a handsome grin splitting across his chiseled features. (Percy thinks his godly sexy appearance is honestly extremely unfair in moments like these; he finds it harder to say no.) He says, “When you fell for me.”

“W-what??” Percy splutters, not having expected that answer. “No way.” He feels his cheeks burning up as he averts his gaze.

“Just admit it, Perseus,” Apollo tells him, his fingers moving to ghost up the demigod’s abdomen. “If you accused _me_ of falling for _you_ , I’d never deny it.”

“I- no.” Percy finds it increasingly difficult to stay calm with the way Apollo is touching him. He refuses to look up, knowing that if he sees the god’s stupidly attractive face he’ll give in. “Go away, please.”

“Somehow I get the vibe you don’t want me to go away.” Apollo moves closer, their chests nearly touching. “Look at me, Perseus.” Percy shakes his head, so Apollo gently grabs his chin and tilts his head upward, forcing eye-contact. “Oh, how I love those eyes.”

“You’re so _weird_ ,” Percy says, finding it harder to talk as time passes.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Apollo smirks, quickly surging forward to press his lips against Percy’s. Percy wants to push him away, he really does, but Apollo is really making this difficult for him. Instead of breaking away, he wraps his arms around the god’s waist and pulls him closer. Apollo is delightfully surprised by how quickly he got him to roll with it. He’d really thought it’d take a lot more to properly seduce Poseidon’s son.

Apollo winds his arms around the teen’s neck, pressing them as close as possible. “People can see us,” Percy pauses to say.

“Fuck them,” Apollo replies. He kisses Percy again before breaking away again to add, “Actually, no. Don’t fuck them. Fuck _me_.”

“Okay.”

Percy resumes their kiss for several more minutes before they’re interrupted by an outside party.

“Gods, that’s disgusting! Percy, please stop making out with my dad right in front of me!” Will yells from a short distance away. Percy realizes they’re ironically just outside the Apollo cabin.

“Sorry, Will!” Percy calls back, laughing awkwardly. As a resolution, he starts to pull Apollo in the general direction of his own cabin. Will makes fake vomiting sounds in the distance, but it goes ignored by both.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
